oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Pest
Family Pest is the third miniquest exclusive to Old School RuneScape, which was introduced in an update on 1 September 2016. It involves the player excitedly asking to help the Fitzharmon family when it appears that they don't really need help. Walkthrough Speak to Dimintheis, who is found in the closed off area in south-east Varrock. You will enthusiastically ask if he has any more quests for you. After saying that he "couldn't possibly trouble you further", and that he is content with life, select the option Oh come on, however menial, I want to help! He will tell you although he doesn't have anything for you do to, his sons may. You may visit his sons in any order. Avan Avan is located in the Al Kharid mine, north of Al Kharid. He can be reached quickly by teleporting to the Duel Arena via ring of dueling, then running north-west. Speak to Avan. You will ask if he needs help with anything, as you've had "a bit of spare time lately". He will say that everything is fantastic and thanks you for the perfect jewellery you obtained for him during Family Crest. You will then say that you have a LOT of spare time, and will help out with anything he can think of, but he refuses again. Caleb Caleb is located in Catherby, in the building northeast of the bank. He can be quickly reached with a Catherby Teleport if players have access to the lunar spellbook. Otherwise, players can use camelot teleport and run south-east. Speak to Caleb. You will say that you are ready to help with whatever he needs (again). You will daydream about what the family will reward you with, only catching the last bit of what he says, which is investigating a broken lamping stick. You will then ask for him to repeat his problem, as your mind was elsewhere, but this frustrates him and he asks you not to worry about it. Johnathon Johnathon is located upstairs in the Jolly Boar Inn, northeast of Varrock. He can be quickly reached by using a Lumberyard teleport, and running north-west. You will excitedly ask for more help, in which he mentions a woman he loves is trapped in a tall tower, surrounded by a flying dragon. Ready to jump into action, you ask the location of the tower. It turns out, unfortunately, that he was joking. Finishing up As the sweet smell of great rewards fades almost completely, head back to Dimintheis, who is happy to hear that his sons are doing well. As you are about to leave, disappointed in the lack of help the family needs, Dimintheis suddenly remembers that he does indeed have something you can help him with: 500,000 coins. As he is supposedly a rich family, you ask him why he would need an exorbitant amount of money. He will tell you that his family only pretends to be rich, and that they gave themselves a fancy surname. In addition, the gauntlets are not a family heirloom and that he asked the player to recover the family crest to appear wealthy. Give him 500,000 coins. Miniquest complete! Reward *Ability to own all three steel gauntlets (Chaos gauntlets, Cooking gauntlets, and Goldsmith gauntlets) simultaneously. Speak to any of the brothers to receive one, free of charge. Trivia *Speaking to Dimintheis after completing the miniquest reveals that he has many steel gauntlets in his basement, despite no visible entrances in his house. Category:Old School-exclusive content